Stupid, stupid Bella
by Signature.Hot.Chocolate
Summary: Edward discovers the perfect way to curb Bella's reckless nature. BellaEdward. One-shot.


Stupid, stupid Bella

She was in for it now … he was not going to be happy with her at all. She wondered if she should have lilies or rose at her funeral. Maybe both, it would save her from having to choose, or anyone else for that matter. Her gravestone would read – _Here lies Bella Swan, never learnt to listen, died from her own stupidity._

Approaching the shiny silver Volvo parked on the edge of the highway just outside of the La Push reservation she felt like she was on a trip to the gallows. Glancing back at her best friend's car she found that he had high tailed it, obviously not wanting to witness her murder.

She couldn't help feeling slightly irritated at his uncharacteristic cowardly behaviour and wondered what kind of threat Edward could have issued to keep Jake from defending her anymore.

Taking a deep breath she found herself standing at the passenger door much sooner than she wished to be and asked herself again why she had been so stupid. She knew he would find out what she had done – he always found out.

The door swung open silently and she stared at it for a long moment, almost afraid to go near it.

"Get in," the terse command made her jump in fright and she quickly complied, not wanting to anger him further. Sliding into the car she drew her jacket closer to her body not wanting to get any excess water from her clothes onto the expensive leather seats.

"Edward … please let me explain, I …" but he held up a hand, silently commanding her to be quiet.

"I don't want to hear it Bella. What's done is done, I can't turn back time, I can't control your behaviour," he said through gritted teeth, effectively cutting her off.

"You shouldn't …" be his hand clamped down on her mouth stopped her from saying that he shouldn't have to.

This was her fault, if she hadn't let Jake and the boys convince her it would be a good idea to try cliff diving again she wouldn't be in this situation at all. It hadn't been until she hit the water that she remembered that Alice would see what she was up to. _Stupid, stupid Bella_, she chided herself.

A shiver wracked her body as he pulled away from the edge of the road and did a sharp U-turn. Without looking at her Edward played with the dials on the dash until they were both assaulted with a sharp blast of warm air. Her rapidly drying hair blew around her face as she turned to watch her fiancés grim expression.

"Edward, I know you're angry …" she began again but seeing his jaw tighten more decided it was safer to close her mouth.

He drove at such a speed that it was a matter of minutes before they arrived at his home. He pulled the car into the massive garage that housed the fleet of expensive sports cars and sat in the drivers' seat staring ahead for a long minute.

Bella waited for him to turn and yell at her, to tell her she could never see Jacob Black again, to inform her he was going to lock her in a windowless room for the rest of her human existence. But none of these things happened, he merely took a deep breath, opened his own door and was at hers helping her out of the car in a matter of seconds.

She stared at his proffered hand and decided the wisest decision was to take it. She guessed the yelling would come when they were inside, although what difference the location would make made no sense to her but she supposed he had his reasons. Edward always had his reasons.

He practically dragged her across the back lawn toward the house, the high glass walls glinting in afternoon sun. They didn't stop once they entered the kitchen; Bella barely had time to wave at the concerned looking Esme or reassure the stony faced Alice on her way through the lower levels. Edward must have found their progress too slow because he swung her on his back and ran the rest of the way to his room.

She was dumped unceremoniously on his gold bed spread, bouncing a few times before coming to rest against the soft pillows. She watched him pace the room back and forth still not looking at her; he shifted a stack of CD's, adjusted the curtains all the while running his fingers through his hair in an agitated manner while muttering under his breath.

All of a sudden he stopped and faced her, his eyes wild, his hair wilder.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" he asked in a harsh whisper, approaching the bed slowly, his eyes now boring into hers. Bella nodded her head slowly, unable to find her voice.

Edward climbed onto the bed beside her and she shivered with a combination of wet clothing and a little bit of fear.

"I could have lost you today," he whispered, coming so close his nose brushed her cheek. She inhaled sharply as his cold body pressed to hers.

"But … but you didn't," she croaked, holding herself perfectly still as he nuzzled her neck, unsure what to make of his bizarre behaviour. Her shivers increased until her teeth were knocking together and Edward bought a finger up to her jaw, following the line down to her collar bone and tracing the neck of her thin blue sweater.

"No I didn't," he agreed, as another violent shiver overtook her body. She really needed to get out of her wet clothes, but with Edward pressed against her she had no inclination to move.

"Shall we get you out these clothes before you catch pneumonia?" He asked practically reading her mind before grabbing the zippered edges of her jacket and tugging it until her arms were free. He looked into her eyes the whole time as he unzipped her sodden jeans and peeled them down her legs, granting the arch of her feet a small kiss before coming back up and grabbing the hem of her now ruined sweater.

"Didn't Alice get you this for Christmas?" he asked as he tugged it over her head and dumped it on the floor beside the bed with the other ruined clothes. She nodded once and he chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow at the sound of his amusement. He wasn't killing her he was undressing her nor was he yelling, instead he was warming her with his voice. This was not the reaction she had been expecting; maybe there was hope for her after all.

She lost her train of thought when Edward reached behind her to unclasp her bra, slowly peeling it away from her salty skin to reveal taut nipples. He stared down at her naked chest for a long moment before looking back up into her eyes. She could still see the anger there but it was now lurking behind a much stronger emotion, lust.

Taking action she leant forward and brushed her lips against his, hoping to drive all anger away. He responded by pushing her back on the bed and deepening the contact almost immediately. Her heart beat faster against his cold chest, as she twined her naked legs around his, drawing him closer.

"Edward," she sighed his name as he moved to caress her neck and jaw line again, moving along the hollow of her throat to nip lightly at her collar bones. He glanced up at her half lidded eyes before moving lower than before, his tongue snaking out to taste the saltiness of her skin just above the swell of her breasts.

She arched her back beneath him urging him on and to her surprise he didn't stop. To her further astonishment he seemed to welcome her advances and he cupped one mound while his tongue flicked against the straining nipple. Crying out she fought the urge to close her eyes, wanting to watch him as he gave her so much pleasure, he seemed to be fighting the same battle, looking into her eyes the whole time, dazzling her.

He went on to give the same treatment to its twin as his free hand travelled down her side to caress the edge of her last remaining piece of clothing. Bella forgot to breathe for a moment; her entire being focussed on his knuckles brushing so close to her intimate folds not sure whether to tell him to stop or to beg him to keep going.

Sensing her indecision he pulled back to trace her inner thigh instead, moving to kiss the valley between her breasts, nuzzling the hollow of her throat until she was able to breath more normally again.

He moved slower this time, tracing small circles up her thigh until he reached her panty line once again. This time Bella did succumb to her heavy eye lids, concentrating on the slow building pressure of his lips on her chest and his fingers between her legs. Said fingers were moving slowly up and down along the soft plain fabric, feeling her wetness seeping through as she became more aroused.

Her hips gave a small involuntary jolt and Edward knew that she was more than ready now, trying to pace himself and going as humanly slow as he could he slipped one long index finger under the elastic band and found the hot wet flesh beneath.

She cried out his name again as he explored her, her whole body now arching into his as her fingers gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into hard flesh. Encouraged by her response he sucked her taught nipples a little harder as he slowly entered a finger into her tight passage watching as she screwed her eyes tight at the intrusion.

Slowing down even more he focussed on moving his thumb in slow circles over her tight bud of nerves while only moving his finger a fraction. Her breath began to come in short gasps as he finally gave her a taste of what she had wanted for so long.

As he slowly increased his pace she began to toss her head from side to side, oblivious to everything around her but his wonderful mouth and fingers doing downright sinful things to her. As the whole experience began to take over and she felt her body's reaction building she became aware that he was saying things, incoherent words that her brain struggled to process. Forcing herself to concentrate she tried hard to focus on his words.

" … cant loose you," he was whispering as his mouth made a hot trail up and down her neck, "I hate not being there all the time, I hate not being able to look after you twenty four seven …" he continued to ramble.

Bella moaned as his fingers increased their pressure, wanting to respond, to reassure him but unable to find her voice. All she could do was pry her death grip from his shoulders to grip his hair instead, earning a throaty groan from him.

"… Promise me … no more," he was still whispering but she had begun to phase out as her grip on reality began to slip and she felt her inner muscles begin to clamp around his long digit.

"Promise me," he urged her as she began crying out in pleasure her whole body arched high into the air as she succumbed to her first mind blowing orgasm.

Bella collapsed back on the bed, gasping for air as tremors continued to wrack her body for long minutes. She was vaguely aware of Edward leaving the bed and gave a weak attempt to hold onto him but he let her grip slip as he collected her sodden clothes.

She heard him move toward the bedroom door and managed to raise her head to watch him.

"Edward?" she asked, not quite understanding what had just happened. He was supposed to be angry at her, not this. He paused at the door and looked back at her.

"Will you keep your promise?" he asked, a small smile tilting the corner of his mouth.

"Promise?" she asked, vaguely remembering his insistent urging.

"Yes, if you promise never to do anything reckless again I _may_ just give you a repeat performance," he said. She frowned as his gaze moved down her almost naked body and back up to her eyes again.

"That's blackmail," she finally said but Edward just laughed and left the room. It seemed Edward had finally found the one thing she craved more than adventure.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
